Sin ti, sin Mí
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Agridulces sentimientos hacen sentir a Rukia pequeña y menuda; a Ichigo buscando a la Luna del cielo despega su alma ¿Lograran algún día olvidarse del otro después de esa despedida?


**¡Konnichiwa! Si, si lo sabemos a la perfección ¿Qué carajo hacen estas crías publicando cuando aun no acaban de actualizar sus fics?; bueno la repuesta es sencilla ^o^; este es un pequeño reto de Stop Rain uno de los mejores foros IchiRukistas, bueno este es un pequeño reto para WhiteMoon Rukia (WhiMokia), el fic al principio recordaremos la despedida del manga 423 y el luego estará relatado por Ichigo y luego por Kia-chan.**

**Esperamos que le dejen una oportunidad a este fic u.u**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece, de lo contrario las apariciones de Rukia serian más frecuentes ¬.¬

* * *

—Adiós, Rukia. — dijo Ichigo mientras veia como Rukia desaparecia, pequeñas particulas parecian desprenderse del cuerpo de la pelinegra, ella levanto la mirada para luego desaparecer por completo de la vista de Ichigo —Gracias. —

El pelinaranja vio el cielo, si, un bello cielo soleado que contrastaba los sentimiento que ahora estaba albergando ¿Cuanto vacio puede dejar la perdida de alguien? ¿Cuán vacio te puedes sentir?

**Sin ti, sin mí**

Mientras el sol se ocultaba, los niños se retiraban a sus respectivos hogares, algunas parejas venian recientemente, despues de todo este era un parque muy transitado, y especialmente de noche, que era un paisaje verdaderamente romantico. En en centro de ese parque habia un hermoso estaque y del que se conocian muchas leyendas. Era otoño , una epoca del año en el cual el estanque lucia con un toque magico, despues de todo la mayoria de esas leyendas se relacionaban con el otoño.

De aquellas parejas que venian al parque, dos siluetas resaltaban mas que las demas.

— ¡Oi!— se queja el pelinaranja, al ver que su compañera estaba mas emocionada de lo usual — ¿No deberiamos de estar entrenando para la batalla de invierno?—

—Deberias de disfrutar mejor lo dias de paz, Ichigo— le dice Rukia caminando tranquilamente, viendo todo el lugar, sin duda para ella esto era algo nuevo, las hojas que se desprendian de los arboles hacian un sigiloso ruido con el caminar de estos.

—Por el amor de Dios— Ichigo se detiene y pone su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza —Debemos de entrenar no estar...— la de ojos violaceos no lo dejo continuar, ya que lo jalo de un brazo y lo estaba conduciendo a una heladeria— ¡Sueltame! ¡No tienes ningun derecho de llevarme!—

—Ya te lo dije— Rukia forcejeaba para meterselo adentro del local —Dis-fru-ta—

_OooOooOooO_

Las sirvientas estaban corriendo de un lado para otro, mientras que otras estaban adornando una habitación en especial; todas ocupadas corriendo de un lugar a otro, pero no se daban cuenta que, en una solitaria, oscura y triste habitacion, habia una chica en posicion fetal.

—No debemos que derramar lagrimas...— los ojos violaceos de la chica se mostraron con una muy sumida tristeza, sus brillosos y hermosos ojos querian lloran, pero no podia, o mas bien no debia —... Porque son la derrota de la mente contra el cuerpo—

A pesar de sus palabras las lagrimas mojaron sus mejillas, como petalos de flor cayendo, hundio su cara en sus brazos y gimoteo un poco. Sus cabellos negros adquirian brillo por la luz del sol que caia por la unica ventana de esa habitacion.

¡Era increible!, como ella, Kuchiki Rukia puede sentir esa clase de sentimientos, sentirse tan pequeña y menuda; si tan solo le hubiera dicho en ese entonces lo que sentia, si tan solo le hubiese dicho antes de desaparecer ese dia.

_"Te quiero"_; esas palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, el mensaje que pretendio de decir nunca salio de sus labios y ahora ella...

_OooOooOooO_

— ¡Esta delicioso!— dice Rukia mientras comia un helado, la heladeria en donde se encontraban era pequeña, sencilla y al aire libre, a Ichigo le parecio un momento adecuado para hacer una broma, despues de todo Rukia comia un helado GIGANTESCO con forma de conejo.

—Ahh... ¿Como era que lo decian?... — la pelinegra fruncio el ceño ante las posibles palabras que su acompañante —...Un segundo en los labios y toda una...

— ¡Rukia Buster!— si, Rukia aplico una llave de lucha libre, la cual consistia en tomar al oponente de las piernas y abrirlas, mientras la cabeza del oponente, o en este caso victima, estaba qie tocaba el suelo, para mayor informacion colocar en google "kanikuman buster" o "Hasegawa Buster"

— ¡Maldita Rukia! ¡Deja de copiar llaves de lucha de animes!— dijo Ichigo molesto ya que las pequeñas manitas de Rukia le estaban abriendo las piernas, la pelinegra ni caso le hacia y eso, que las personas veian, pero de un momento a otro se escucha un pitido seguido de un estruendoso grito.

— ¿Un hollow?— dijeron ambos, la pelinegra solto al chico y a gran velocidad saco una pastilla, se la comio y salio de su cuerpo en forma de shinigami y se fue del lugar con un rapido shumpo, Ichigo saco su insignia de shinigami y fue tras la pelinegra.

El pelinaranja viajaba a una gran velocidad, gracias al shumpo que utilizo, sin embargo no pudo divisar a la pequeña; sin que el se diera cuenta las nubes del cielo habian adquirido un oscuro color, y como obvia consecuencia, trajo consigo la lluvia. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia caian sobre el rostro del pelinaranja, el habia disminuido su velocidad, tanto que ya solo caminaba. Abrio su palma y sintio en ella las primeras gotas, era como si el cielo llorase.

Cerro sus palmas en un puño, y continuo andando, sin embargo no pudo sentir la precensia de un Hollow... Ni de Rukia; ¿Habra sido un arrancar?, penso el de cabellos naranjas, pero no, el movio la cabeza, la energia de los arrancars son inimaginables, el solo sentirla daba escalofrios, ademas la energia era muy debil, aun para un arrancar que oculte su energia espiritual.

¿Donde demonios estaba?...

_OooOooOooO_

Las sirvientas se dirigian a limpiar la habitacion de Rukia, obviamente como cualquiera otra chica, iban cuchicheando cosas, empezar a separar las ropas, tender las cama y otros, pero mientras separaban la ropa que iban a lavar, en uno de los bolsillos de su ropa se encontraba unos extraños papeles, segun ellas.

— ¿Boletos de segunda fila? ¿Chappyworderland? ¿Que es esto? — la sirvienta no sabia exactamente que era eso, pero nuestra Kuchiki lo escucho todo, bueno, ella habia estado en el almacen de la casa Kuchiki, para que nadie tuviera el privilegio de verla llorar, y ahora volvia a su habitacion y... ¿Que pasa?, se encuentra nada mas ni nada menos a sus sirvientas husmeando sus cosas, ¡Demonios!, queria entrar ahí y gritarles que metieran sus narices en sus asuntos, pero no, no podia, despues de todo sus ojos estabas rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, porque para hacer eso ganas no le faltaba.

Recordo el dia que ella compro esos boletos, obviamente con el dinero de Ichigo, pero... un maldito Hollow hizo que la alarma sonara y tuvieron que ir a atender la exterminacion, ese Hollow les dio pelea y para colmo no llegaron a tiempo para la pelicula, aun no recuerda el porque guardo esas entradas, pero lo unico que sabia era que estaban alli, guardadas en su bolsillo y siendo husmeados por las criadas.

Decidio retirarse y molesta camino por los pasillos de su casa, hacian unos cuantos ruidos, como una melodia compuesta solo para este momento, en donde podria demostrar su ira... Pero, esto era lo que merecia, despues de todo, estaba pagando su condena, por el pecado que cometio, no, no fue entregar sus poderes a un humano, si no...

_OooOooOooO_

Ichigo se encontraba caminando hacia su casa, era de noche y ya se encontraba en su cuerpo humano, recordo que cuando volvio al lugar, Pyon o como se llame ese alma modificada, no estaba en el lugar donde lo dejo y su cuerpo estaba tirado, ahí, en el suelo; nadie lo toco, nadie lo movio, permanecio alli hasta que el volvio, el mismo se soprendio que la gente que pasaba por ahí no se haya alarmado.

—Demonios, ¿Donde rayos te metiste, Rukia?— a pesar de sus palabras en su tono no se encontraba molestia alguno, si no, que una preocupacion extrema, no podia comprender lo que estaba sintiendo, levanto la vista al cielo y no habia luna, segun el calendario, hoy era luna nueva por lo cual lo unico que iluminaba el cielo era las estrellas. No sabia porque queria encontrar siquiera a la luna en el cielo, sin ella alli se sentia intranquilo.

Entro a su casa como si nada hubiese pasado, eran segun sus calculos las 6 y algo, por lo cual su padre con retraso mental no lo fastidiraria, no despues de lo que paso...

—_Viejo, voy a salir un rato con Rukia — lo dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo_

— _¡Que! ¡V-vas a salir con Rukia-chan! — sip el padre se sorprendio, pero no tardo en esbosar una sonrisa —Hijo... Por esta unica vez te permitire llegar tarde a casa — lo decia con un tono muy serio, que asi como vino se esfumo — pero con la condicion que no hagan ruido al llegar, por que si tus hermanas saben de lo rapido que va su relaci...— no pudo terminar la oracion ya que un fuerte golpe lo dejo en K.O."_

Sus hermanas al verlo entrar le preguntaron acerca de Rukia, y si cenaria pero este les dijo que no, mientras subia a su habitacion sin retardos, cuando estuvo solo en su cuarto lo miro y, por un momento se sintio un vacio inexplicable, vio el armario de su cuarto y el dolor desgarro su pecho al abrirlo y no ver alli a la pelinegra, penso que al no estar su alma modificada en su cuerpo, ella tal vez hubiese vuelto a la casa.

Se echo en su cama a meditar un poco las cosas, reposo su cabeza sobre sus brazos y cerro los ojos, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo asi, solo cuando desperto vio la ventana, tan vacia y fria, no como esa vez que se metio una mariposa y aparecio esa enana. Se acerco a la ventana y la abrio, sentio un fresca brisa rozar su rostro, miro por la ventana y le dieron ganas de subir al tejado, no al tejado no, a algo mas alto y buscar y traer de regreso a la luna.

No supo exactamente de que forma, pero el ya se encontraba en el tejado, se sento y observando el cielo. Estuvo asi por un largo rato, el frio se empezo a ser notorio y solo entonces...

_OooOooOooO_

— ¡Acabamos!— Rukia se veía a un espejo, traía un hermoso kimono blanco, el típico traje matrimonio japonés; en su cabellos había muchos adornos, ella se encontraba parada, el peso de esos artículos le pesaban, y era muy probable que si realizaba algún movimiento se viniera hacia abajo, por lo cual tendría que caminar a pasos muy lentos —El señor va a quedar muy sorprendido cuando la vea, Rukia-sama—

La pelinegra mantenía una sonrisa triste, mirando hacia abajo, en su mente pasaron un montón de recuerdos; ella ahora mismo lo que quería era quedarse sola y llorar, no..., ella queria patalear, gritar, insultar y hacer cualquier otro tipo de acción que los nobles consideraban "vulgar".

— ¿Me dejan un momento a solas?— dice la pequeña con una sonrisa fingida, las sirventas asienten y caminan hacia la puerta.

Cuando las sirvientas se habían retirado, ella se miro al espejo de pies a cabeza, posó dos dedos en el espejo y sonrió con tristeza, ella nunca se considero una gran belleza, pero el maquillaje y los adornos que poseía la hacian ver hermosa, si, esa palabra la describía a la perfección.

Se quedo mirandose al espejo, un minuto, dos minutos, cinco, diez, el tiempo parecio perderse, pero al final decidio salir, tenia que hacerlo, se dirigió a la puerta a pasos pequeños, balanceando su cuerpo para que este no se vuelva hacia por el peso de los adornos que traía en su cabello, cada paso que ella daba era como dejar escapar a su alma, como si a cada segundo muriese un poco, iba llegando a la puerta y coloco sus manos en ella, pero antes de ella pudiese abrirla volteó su cabeza hacia atras y diciendo unas palabras inaudibles abrió la puerta y levantando su mirada al frente se fue del lugar, aventurandose a un viaje sin retorno, el matrimonio.

_"Adiós... Ichigo"_

_OooOooOooO_

Las luz del que entraba por la ventana penetro los parpados del pelinaranja, ocasionando que este despertara de su sueño, estiro sus brazos y vió la ventana, el decidió acercarse, abrirla y subir al techo. Lo hizo.

Estando alli se puso a meditar, intentó ver el sol, no pudo. Era muy brillante para ser visto y coloco su mano a la altura de su frente para proteger sus ojos, los rayos solares calentaron su cuerpo, como si dos brazos delicados estrechasen su espalda, la sensacion era reconfortante y solo entonces se atrevió a decir.

—No tengo ni idea que soñe. — En sus labios se formó una ligera sonrisa —Pero… fue un buen sueño—

* * *

**Si lo sabemos es HORRIBLE separar al IchiRuki, al igual que este fic T^T, es que somos nuevas en el drama y no sabemos cómo redactar bien un texto D:, pero recuerden TODO ESTO ES CULPA DE WHIMOKIA, pero en fin esperamos que les haya agradado un poquito y nos comenten please ;D.**


End file.
